Aluminum and its alloys have found increasing use in recent years in many industrial and consumer applications due to their light weight and high strength properties. Aircraft airframes and outer skins are among the more demanding applications for aluminum and its alloys. In order to preserve the large capital investment in aircraft, it is necessary to protect the aircraft from corrosion that is frequently initiated by environmental factors, such as water, oxygen, and chloride or other ions, that react with aluminum to produce a corrosion product with resultant weakening of the aluminum or aluminum alloy structure. To prevent or minimize corrosion, the metal structure is usually provided with a protective coating that is usually applied in one or more layers. In the case of multi-layer coatings, the first or primer layer, that is tenaciously adherent to the metal, typically includes an organic polymer within which is dispersed chromate corrosion-inhibiting compounds. Other layer(s) are then applied over the primer layer. These layer(s) may also be polymer-based and may include colored pigments to produce decorative effects, such as the airline colors. In certain instances, a unilayer coating ("unicoat") is applied which contains the corrosion inhibiting compound and any optional coloring pigments.
Recently hexavalent chromate ions have been the subject of health concerns. As a result of these concerns, the United States Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) has promulgated regulations to phase out the use of chromate-type corrosion inhibitors. As a result, alternatives must be found.
There exists a need for a chromate-free corrosion inhibitor coating mixture that may be coated over substrates of aluminum and its alloys to protect the substrate from corrosion. More specifically, for the aircraft industry, the corrosion inhibitors must meet high performance criteria. The corrosion inhibitor must be able to prevent detectable pitting corrosion after an aluminum or aluminum alloy substrate, coated with a composition that includes the corrosion inhibitor, has been exposed to a salt spray for 3,000 hours. Moreover, the corrosion inhibitor should not pose the health and environmental hazards that currently raise concerns about chromate inhibitors.